ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A
as they're depicted in the opening screen of ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A.]] The ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A is a viral campaign for Halo 3: ODST, based on the We Are ODST short.ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A It contains video footage of Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck interviewing the future members of his team, Corporal Taylor Miles, Lance Corporal Kojo Agu, and Private First Class Michael Crespo. Description The interviews are live-action, and the characters are portrayed by different actors than their in-game counterparts. The interviews are set in a soundproof room, and a Neural Marker is used to monitor the applicant's thoughts during the course of the interview. In the beginning, the applicant is asked to think about a certain subject, such as a bird, river or a flower, the association of which will be the "baseline image" of the interview. The program consists of a panel with video screens on the left and right sides, a search bar with multiple key words related to the interview, and various monitors of the applicant's status. The video of the interview itself is shown on the left side of the panel, while the screen on the right side shows the current thoughts of the applicant. Below the screens, interviews of the three Marines can be selected. A part of each interview is "Classified," requiring a hidden code in order to be unlocked. These clips open up in a new window, and can be viewed from different angles by click-and-dragging the mouse. Interviews ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A/Dutch|Dutch ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A/Romeo|Romeo ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A/Mickey|Mickey Hidden Codes There are four hidden codes located throughout the interviews, unlocking a short clip, previously only viewable for personnel with a Class Four clearance. *'Dutch': Found in the live action video We Are ODST during the drop scene - 12-485-TA. *'Romeo': Found on Buck's display during Dutch's interview - 15-926-PI. *'Mickey': Found on Buck's display during Romeo's interview - 47-074-SN. *'Wallpaper': To receive five screenshots from the We Are ODST short - 06-078-TI. Trivia *The part of Romeo's interview where he remembers an assassination mission, is likely filmed in the same location as the part with K. Stark's funeral in the We Are ODST short, which is inside a cooling tower of a nuclear power plant in Hungary. Several other filming locations appear to be the same as well.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qghs2-4fwT4 *In Dutch's interview, the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier is erroneously referred to as "Cruiser." *In 01:38:49, a brief clip of Halo 3: ODST's intro cinematic, where the ODSTs drop into New Mombasa, can be seen, used to represent Dutch's memory of a combat drop. While the image is slightly whited out, certain details such as the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator can be seen from the pod's windows. *When Romeo is about to leave the room Buck refers to Romeo as Corporal. The proper Marine Corps way would be to refer to him as Lance Corporal. Sources Links Internal *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''We Are ODST'' *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers External *[http://cdn.haloodst.xbox.com/odst/index.html Halo 3: ODST - ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A] Category:Promotional Material Category:Halo 3: ODST